Recuperando la Inocencia
by melkun
Summary: Fuyuki esta en ruinas, por lo que Emiya Shirou se transfiere a la academia Hakoniwa para terminar su educación. ¿Como y cuanto afectara su presencia a una escuela llena de gente tan extraña como él?
1. Sugerencia 1: Únete al consejo estudiant

Sugerencia #1: Únete al consejo estudiantil.

·

Shirou acababa de salir de clases, como todos los días. Pero no en Fuyuki como hizo durante toda su vida. La guerra del santo grial causo tal destrucción que la ciudad quedo en un estado deplorable. Peor aún. El incidente de la escuela hirió a prácticamente a todos los estudiantes, que se encontraban ahora en distintos hospitales luchando por su vida. Muchos no podrían tener una vida normal desde ese día.

Como uno de los pocos alumnos que no 'se encontraba presente ese día' tuvo que transferirse a otra escuela. De alguna forma Fujimura Raiga lo convenció u obligo (aun no estaba seguro de cual) a entrar a la Academia Hakoniwa.

En estos momentos reflexionaba acerca del tema favorito de su salón, el 2-1.

No.

El tema favorito de toda la escuela.

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Kurokami Medaka.

Sin lugar a dudas una mujer extraordinaria. Inclusive muchos la llamaban 'perfecta'. Por su parte a Shirou le basto solo verla una vez para saber que ella se convertiría en leyenda, tal como Saber y los demás Espíritus Heroicos.

Le resultaba un poco chocante cuanto se parecía Medaka a su Ex-Servant, por lo menos en términos de presencia. Su 98% de aprobación demostraba que su nivel de carisma competía con la del rey de los caballeros y Shirou no dudaba que su fuerza, resistencia y agilidad estaban claramente por sobre el nivel humano.

Kurokami Medaka.

Su vida estaba destinada a ser como la de Arturia. La historia se repetiría.

O tal vez no.

Tal vez la mayor diferencia entre la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y su compañera en armas eran sus objetivos. Medaka tenía como objetivo hacer a todos felices. Saber luchó hasta su muerte por ser un rey perfecto para su país.

No. Ciertamente eran objetivos parecidos.

Shirou sintió un escalofrió al darse cuenta lo cercano que eran los objetivos de ambas a su propia meta. Ser un héroe, salvar a todos.

Pero la guerra del Santo Grial le había enseñado una dura lección.

Simplemente era imposible, tal y como fue la meta de Arturia. Tal y como al final fallaría Medaka en cumplir su meta.

No. No había razón para pensar en ello.

Porque Shirou sabía que su propio objetivo también era imposible. Archer era la prueba. Aun así el seguiría con sus ideales. Ayudaría a todos, salvaría a cuantos pudiera sin importarle nada más.

Dejando de lado todas esas reflexiones llegó a su club. Al igual que en Fuyuki, Shirou comenzó a participar en el club de kyudo.

Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañando. Era, como todo lo que hacía, un buen entrenamiento.

Claro que esta vez había una gran diferencia. Pocas veces hacia diana. Fallaba a propósito para mantener un perfil bajo.

Claro que notó como su nuevo club era distinto al anterior.

Había dos o tres personas que simplemente no fallaban un tiro. Era algo impresionante. ¿Así era como lo veía Mizusuri?

…

No Shirou. No pienses en ello.

Tanto ella como Issei, y también Taiga pero en menor medida, habían sido heridos de gravedad durante el incidente. Emiya Shirou no pudo salvarlos.

Como siempre dejó el club temprano. La academia era gigante y por lo mismo, a pesar de los esfuerzos del consejo estudiantil, siempre había alguien que necesitaba ayuda. Y Emiya Shirou estaba siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

Nunca pensó que sería emboscado.

\- Emiya Shirou, aka Falso Conserje, he oído acerca de tu cruzada de ayudar a otros. Por ese motivo ¡únete al consejo estudiantil!

Frente a él había aparecido la extravagante alumna de la clase 1-13 y presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Kurokami Medaka lo confrontó. Su forma de hablar, su lenguaje corporal eran dignos de Gilgamesh. No estaba preguntando, era una orden y para Kurokami Medaka era natural que sus órdenes fuesen cumplidas.

De seguro ella, al igual que el Servant dorado, era incapaz de entender a las personas. Aunque ciertamente Saber tampoco pudo hacerlo en vida.

Tras Medaka había un chico rubio con apariencia de delincuente. Se notaba exhausto, obviamente había corrido tras ella. Llevaba en su brazo la banda del consejo estudiantil. Él era sin duda alguna Hitoyoshi Zenkichi.

\- ¿Y bien? - consultó Medaka esperando la respuesta de Shirou.

\- Muchas gracias, pero lo siento. No puedo formar parte del consejo estudiantil.

Medaka pareció congelarse por un momento. Era claro que no esperaba esa respuesta.

\- Emiya-senpai, entiendo que no quieras unirte al consejo estudiantil… pero me gustaría saber tus razones. También ¿Es cierto que 'ayudas siempre que puedes'? - preguntó Zenkichi, más interesado en la reacción del pelirrojo que en recuperar su aliento.

\- Sí, puedes decirlo de ese modo. Me gusta ayudar y lo hare siempre que pueda. Pero eso y formar parte del consejo estudiantil son cosas totalmente distintas. - en su antigua preparatoria Issei tambien lo había invitado a unirse al consejo estudiantil cuando se convirtió en presidente y Shirou se había negado por las mismas razones que explicaría ahora. - Primero, soy un tipo sin talentos. O tal vez puedas decir que mis únicos talentos son cocinar y reparar. - y las espadas. - No soy bueno con los números, las letras y las políticas, por lo que no soy apto para ejercer un cargo en el consejo estudiantil. - pero continuó con una sonrisa. - Aun así, por favor, cuando quieran pueden pedir mi ayuda y apoyo y ahí estaré.

\- Fufufu. Emiya Shirou, eres un chico interesante. Pero si lo que dices es cierto realmente no puedes formar parte del consejo estudiantil. - tras pensar un par de segundos - Creo que tengo la solución. Necesito hacer un par de cosas, pero te espero mañana a primera hora en el salón del consejo estudiantil. ¡No te dejare ir! ¡No sin haber peleado!

'Ciertamente es extravagante.' Fue lo único que Shirou pudo pensar.

·

\- Aquí estoy. - se dijo Shirou la mañana siguiente. Y es que una vez más la curiosidad mató al gato. Kurokami era una chica peculiar.

¿Realmente piensa que existe una forma de que yo pueda encajar en el consejo estudiantil? - se preguntó.

¿Tal vez fue engatusado por su carisma?

Tras tocar la puerta entró, y quedó en shock.

\- Bienvenido Emiya Shirou. Te estaba esperando.

Apenas recobró un poco de compostura ante la vista de la semidesnuda presidenta Kurokami Medaka, que no vestía más que ropa interior y, extrañamente, un abanico.

\- Kurokami-san, por favor vístase. - atinó a decir mientras se daba vuelta y miraba a la pared.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Hay un problema?

\- ¡Esta casi desnuda!

\- Pero el cuerpo humano es hermoso. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

Bien, al igual que los Servants esta chica pensaba distinto. Lo único en su mente es su meta. No podía culparla por ello.

\- Por favor. Verla así me pone incomodo.

Medaka dejó salir un leve suspiro.

\- Veo que eres tan quisquilloso como Zenkichi… Ustedes debieran aprender a dejar esas tontas inhibiciones de lado. - entonces Shirou lo comprendió, la respuesta era mucho más simple. Medaka era una exhibicionista. - Listo.

Para evitar cualquier sorpresa volteó lentamente. La presidenta estaba totalmente vestida.

\- Ahora, hablemos de negocios. - su tono era alegre. Parecía que para ella los negocios eran un juego. - Ciertamente, según explicaste, dados los cinco cargos del consejo estudiantil no puedes ejercer ninguno. Tal vez sí el de director de asuntos generales, pero eso implicaría prescindir de Zenkichi… Pero en este caso el problema es que son solo cinco cargos. Emiya Shirou, bienvenido al concejo estudiantil.

Medaka me paso una banda, de color verde limón y con un bordado impecable que decía:

'Consejo Estudiantil'

'Falso Conserje'

El pelirrojo no supo si sentirse ofendido.

\- Estoy absolutamente segura que desempeñaras tu cargo con excelencia. Tal vez pude haber creado un cargo distinto, pero pensé que te sentirías más a gusto con el cargo que ya has realizado.

Al parecer ella de verdad cree que en Fuyuki 'Falso Conserje' era un cargo y no mi apodo. - pensó Shirou, suspirando.

Aun así ¿Cómo sabía de él? Hasta el momento Shirou no se lo había mencionado a nadie. Tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

\- Entonces Kurokami-san ¿creó un nuevo cargo con el fin de que me una al consejo estudiantil?

Ella asintió con orgullo.

Shirou se tomó un tiempo para sopesar los pros y contras.

Estar en el consejo estudiantil, con personas con objetivos tan parecidos a los suyos sería mucho más efectivo que ayudar por su cuenta. Pero destacaría demasiado.

Aunque por otro lado estaba claro que Kurokami destacaría siempre por sobre todos los demás. Con suerte esto le permitiría pasar desapercibido.

Llevar el titulo de Falso Conserje tampoco era un problema. A Shirou nunca le importo su apodo, tan solo le sorprendió que Kurokami supiese de este. Aunque ahora ya no sería un sobrenombre, sino que oficialmente me volvería un falso conserje…

\- Esta bien Kurokami-san. Acepto.

Ella ya lo daba por hecho. Shirou lo sabía.

\- Por cierto, ahora trabajaremos juntos. Tan solo llámame Medaka.

·

Zenkichi y Shirou seguían a Shiranui. Se les asignó encontrar a un cachorro perdido y, al parecer, ella tenía una idea de donde podían encontrarlo. Además, ella parecía eufórica al saber que Medaka tenía un punto débil. Medaka-san no era buena con los animales.

Pero lo que encontraron no era un cachorro. Era un lobo de apariencia peligrosa. De él emanaba agresividad. Tras identificarlo a Shirou no le extrañó. Era una especie relacionada a los lobos pertenecientes a los bosques soviéticos.

Antes de que el pelirrojo reaccionase Shiranui alentó a Zenkichi a hacer algo estúpido. Intentar atrapar al animal directamente.

Mientras el rubio era atacado por la bestia su amiga sacaba fotografías de la escena con su teléfono celular riendo a carcajadas.

Al igual que Zenkichi, Shirou decidió acercarse directamente. Era algo estúpido y lo sabía, pero Shirou no era bueno a menos que se tratase de un enfrentamiento directo.

Claro, a diferencia de Zenkichi, que prácticamente saltó sobre el animal, se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente.

El resultado fue similar. El lobo dejó a Zenkichi y atacó a Shirou en su lugar.

Shirou apenas alcanzó a reforzar su brazo derecho. Aun así los colmillos y dientes del animal traspasaron su carne. Pero la fuerza de su mandíbula no rompería el hueso.

Y el 'perro' no tenía intención alguna de soltar su brazo.

\- Bien, al parecer lo atrapamos. - declaró Shirou.

Sus compañeros de aventura le miraron atónitos.

\- Emiya-senpai ¿Estás bien?

\- Por supuesto. No muerde tan fuerte. - mintió, y es que no había forma de explicar que había reforzado su brazo y de que de no hacerlo este estaría roto, o tal vez mutilado.

Shirou fingió acariciarlo. Es decir, lo acarició, pero el perro hacía caso omiso, aun mordiendo.

\- Eso, eso. Eres un buen perro (lobo). - continúo. - Eso sí, no estoy seguro si es sabio devolverlo. No me parece lo suficientemente dócil como para dejarlo a cargo de quien sabe que persona. Más aun si es capaz de escapar y atacar a alguien. ¿Por cierto, como estas? - preguntó a Zenkichi. Sus heridas no parecían tan severas, cosa que le sorprendió en vista de la fuerza y agresividad del animal.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Creo que primero debiésemos informar a Medaka.

·

Estaban por llegar al salón del consejo estudiantil cuando…

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Lo encontraron! - claramente se trataba de la dueña del animal. - ¡Pochi! ¡Mi querido Pochi! - lo llamó.

¿Pochi? ¡¿En serio?!

Claro que Pochi no se movió. Seguía aferrado al brazo de Shirou.

\- Jaja, creo que se encariño conmigo. - fue lo único que el pelirrojo atinó a decir.

\- Debes ser una persona muy amable. - comentó la chica, Akizaki Urushi.

Shirou rió de forma mecánica.

Era una mala situación. Que increíblemente se resolvió por sí misma.

Medaka apareció en ese momento y el perro aterrado se escondió tras Zenkichi (que era el que estaba más lejos de la presidenta en ese instante).

Cuando Shirou comprobó que Pochi no volvería a ser agresivo se tranquilizó. Zenkichi explicaría que los animales se aterran en presencia de Medaka.

Realmente no podía culparlos. Para ellos debía ser como ver cara a cara a Berserker. Después de todos los animales son mucho más sensibles que los humanos.

\- Emiya-senpai… ¿tu brazo? - preguntó Zenkichi más tarde.

Se lo mostró.

\- Te dije. No me mordió fuerte. Tal vez realmente le agradé… - contestó.

El brazo no mostraba siquiera un arañazo, cortesía de Avalon.

Zenkichi miró a Shirou absolutamente sorprendido.

·

'Mi vida como estudiante se está volviendo más extraña que mi vida como mago. Y mi vida como mago ha sido por sí sola bizarra.' - pensó Shirou.

Luchó en una guerra junto al rey Arturo contra varios héroes y villanos del pasado. Específicamente leyendas. Incluso se enfrentó a una versión futura de si mismo…

Pensándolo bien su vida estudiantil no alcanzaba a ser la mitad de extraña que su vida como mago, aun…

Pero ciertamente durante aquellas últimas semanas sucedieron bastantes cosas que no vería en una escuela normal. Por un lado Zenkichi destruyó una revolución contra Medaka a sus espaldas. Y no era que Medaka no supiese de la rebelión, sino que no supo que Zenkichi la destruyó. De hecho ella estaba esperando a sus adversarios en la oficina del consejo estudiantil para dar una fiesta apoyando la causa de sus detractores.

No es que Shirou no lo supiese desde antes, pero Medaka era extraña.

Muchas veces se preguntó qué clase de Servant podría ser de ser invocada a una guerra por el santo grial, pero de momento no había información suficiente como para concluir nada.

Luego, un conocido de Medaka y Zenkichi, Akune Kouki de segundo año, se unió al consejo como secretario. Eso no sería nada extraño de no ser porque su reclutamiento involucró una pelea de Judo con varias maquinaciones tras ella.

Lo peor era que ahora cuando Shirou entraba al salón del consejo no solo debía preocuparse por la posibilidad de encontrar a Medaka desnuda, sino también de encontrar a Akune desnudo en su lugar.

Por lo poco que había visto la devoción del rubio a la presidenta era tal que había adoptado cada ideal de Medaka. O tal vez simplemente aceptaba a Medaka por completo.

Una petición que les llamó la atención fue la de una chica que quería escribir una carta para declarar su amor. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo ni a nadie en Fuyuki pidiendo ayuda, menos aun al consejo estudiantil, respecto a ese tema. Después de todo es un tema bastante íntimo. El encargado de responder a la petición fue Akune.

¿Cómo describiría a Akune Kouki?

Como un chico cool.

Le recordaba un poco a Issei, salvo que la cara y personalidad de Akune volvía locas a todas las chicas de segundo año y a muchas de primero y tercero. Por esos motivos también le recordaba un poco a Shinji, aunque la popularidad de su 'amigo' nunca fue tan alta como la de Akune.

Eso sí, Akune nunca dejaba que los humos se le subieran a la cabeza y siempre era considerado y amable con todas las chicas, a pesar de que resultaba claro que su corazón pertenecía a Medaka.

Luego un artista necesitaba una modelo para su obra. Buscaron y convencieron a muchas chicas para ayudarlo y todas terminaron con el corazón roto. Sus palabras para con ellas eran bastante duras y su actitud egoísta.

Finalmente de pura casualidad apareció Shiranui y el pintor encontró a su Musa. Hubo un par de comentarios que llevaban explícita e implícitamente la palabra 'lolicon', pero Shirou entendía al pintor un poco… muy poco. Illya también hubiese sido una musa perfecta dado el caso.

Ciertamente perder contra Shiranui fue un gran golpe para la autoestima de Medaka. Sobre todo porque ninguna de las dos soporta a la otra.

¿La causa?

Zenkichi.

Si bien Shirou era considerado 'despistado' (o más bien DENSO) para los temas de amor él lograba ver el conflicto claramente.

Finalmente, un par de semanas más tarde el consejo estudiantil se vio sobrepasado por la enorme cantidad de solicitudes y presupuestos de la infinidad de clubes de la academia. Mientras los demás hacían el papeleo Shirou se encargó de pasar por los clubes, uno por uno, reparando todo lo posible para reducir la necesidad de fondos y aprovechar de ver su situación financiera en terreno.

A pesar de que el esfuerzo logró una gran disminución de los fondos requeridos y necesarios de cada club aun faltaban fondos.

Y al consejo un tesorero.

Medaka había retrasado demasiado la delegación de cargos porque ella no podía aceptar a nadie que no fuera perfecto para el puesto.

Finalmente decidió realizar una competencia para distribuir los fondos.

'Sí Issei viera esto nos trataría de irresponsables por no ser capaces de estar a la altura de nuestros cargos, aunque creo que al final terminaría aceptando la idea.' - pensaba Shirou, incapaz de dejar pensar en su amigo herido.

·

\- ¡Bienvenidos a la primera competencia acuática inter-clubes! Les habla la presidenta del club de locución Asa Tanzaku. Antes de comenzar, unas palabras de la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil.

\- ¡Quien no trabaja no come! ¡De la misma forma, si quieren fondos para sus clubes, gánenlos!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

\- Mientras se prepara el primer evento presentaré a los dos analistas invitados: El misterioso sexto miembro del consejo estudiantil, Emiya Shirou y…

\- ¡La que sabe todo, y lo que no sabe lo inventa, Shiranui Hansode-chan! - se auto-presento la pequeña amiga de Zenkichi.

\- Eeeh… sí. Antes de comenzar, Emiya-san por favor explique las reglas.

\- Las reglas son simples. El club que consiga la mayor cantidad de puntos a lo largo de los cuatro eventos a realizar ganará un sustancial aumento en sus fondos. De la misma forma, todo club que sobrepase en puntaje al consejo estudiantil duplicara sus fondos. Pero Medaka-san no se los dejará fácil.

\- Gya-ha-ha-ha. - rió Shiranui.

\- Cada club tendrá tres representantes. Las competencias son mixtas, pero los hombres han de usar flotadores. Clubes, por favor, escojan sus representantes. - continuó el pelirrojo.

\- Por cierto, Shirou-san, dado que estas aquí podemos asumir que los representantes del consejo estudiantil son Kurokami-san, Akune-san y Hitoyoshi-san.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Alguna razón para tenerlos a ellos como representantes? ¿No fuiste incluido porque tu cargo es especial?

\- No exactamente. - automáticamente Shirou comenzó a rascar su nuca. - Queríamos que Medaka-san quedara al margen, pero no pudimos convencerla. Ella ama las competencias… - confesó Shirou apenado.

\- Gya-ha-ha-ha-ha.

\- Eeeerr… Shiranui-san. Se dice que eres muy amiga de otro miembro del consejo estudiantil, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi-san. ¿Quieres hablarnos de ello?

\- Aaaah. - Shiranui se ruborizo emocionada. - Ya que preguntas, la nuestra es una historia larga y profunda. Nosotros asistíamos a distintas escuelas. Nos conocimos en nuestro primer día de clases aquí en Hakoniwa cuando él recogió la goma de borrar que se me había caído.

'Eso no es ni largo ni profundo.'

\- Parece que el primer evento está listo. Se trata de Basquetbol acuático.

·

Él club de judo ganó la competencia inter-clubes, pero decidió repartir el dinero por ser demasiado para solo un club.

Aun así los cuatro eventos parecieron un enfrentamiento a muerte entre el consejo estudiantil y el equipo de natación, cuyos miembros estaban dispuestos a entregar sus vidas a cambio de dinero.

Finalmente Medaka los convenció de que sus vidas y las de sus amigos eran aun más importantes y los apoyó en su sueño de nadar en una piscina de dinero.

Shirou terminó agradecido de no haber participado.

Tras esos eventos finalmente el consejo obtuvo tesorera.

Medaka rentó a Kikajima Mogana, de primer año para el cargo, por tres dólares diarios.

·

* * *

AN: Empece a escribir esta historia durante el 2013 (¿o el 2014?) En el momento en que los crossover de Medaka/Fate comenzaron a ser populares. Pero vi muchas oportunidades perdidas por lo que comencé a escribir este fic. 'Fate' ya ocurrió, pero no siguió ninguna de las tres rutas. Se puede decir que no tuvo un final feliz. Por lo mismo mi Shirou puede parecer OoC, aunque parte de eso corresponde a quería oírlo decir ciertas cosas en ciertas ocasiones.

La mayor razón por la que no había publicado la historia es porque aun estoy pegado en el final de la saga del plan matraz, en los enfrentamientos con Miyakonojou y Medaka/inversa/. Pero decidí publicar de todas formas porque quiero que sea leída.


	2. Sugerencia 2: Aliados de la Justicia

Sugerencia #2: Aliados de la justicia.

·

Aquella semana los miembros del consejo estudiantil tuvieron conflictos con los miembros del comité disciplinario. Principalmente por altercados debido a las alteraciones en los uniformes de Medaka-san, Akune-san y Hitoyoshi-san.

Shirou no los culpaba por cumplir sus deberes, pero desgraciadamente debido a la mala respuesta de los tres miembros esto se convirtió en su cruzada personal.

Por ello Kikaijima y el pelirrojo se vieron envueltos.

A Shirou se le ordenó que dejase de teñir su pelo. No le creyeron cuando explicó que era pelirrojo natural. De alguna forma terminó con un balde de pintura negra en la cabeza, por lo cual su uniforme se arruino por completo.

'El pelo negro me sienta bien.' - intentó pensar positivamente. - 'Por lo menos mejor que el pelo blanco de Archer.' - solo pensar en ello le daba escalofríos. Pero odiaba la sensación de pintura en el cabello, o en la piel, o escurriéndose a través de su cuerpo.

Pero para Kikaijima resultó peor. En las puertas de la escuela la 'ejecutora' Onigase Harigane la desnudó para demostrar que ella, también miembro del consejo estudiantil, usaba su traje de baño en lugar de ropa interior.

Kikaijima quiso hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero para Shirou, que había caminado con ella a la escuela ese día, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

De inmediato se interpuso entre ambas chicas.

\- ¡¿Acaso hay algún problema con los gustos de Kikaijima?! ¡¿Quieres también escoger el su ropa interior?! ¡Sandeces! ¡Lo que haces no es impartir justicia! ¡Tan solo obligas a los demás a seguir tus órdenes, según lo que tú consideras que está bien!

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio. No solo por el escándalo, sino porque nadie había visto gritar al tranquilo y hacendoso _falso conserje_ Emiya Shirou hasta ese momento.

En su propia furia Onigase destruyó la pared que había a su derecha con un par de esposas que tenía en sus manos. Iba a decir algo, pero el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

\- ¡Y no te basta con avergonzar públicamente a Kikajima ni haber destruido mi uniforme sino que ahora destruyes propiedad de la escuela sin razón alguna! ¿Sabes quién es el encargado de repararlo? ¡Yo! Y lo hago con gusto… ¡Pero no soportare que llames _justicia_ a tus rabietas!

Shirou notó que la situación lo había dejado más afectado de lo que él había imaginado. Era entendible, a fin de cuentas toda su vida luchó por ser un aliado de la justicia. No podía permitir que nadie manche sus ideales y los de Kiritsugu, junto con las memorias y sacrificios que habían significado.

También todo lo dicho era cierto.

Tomó a Kikajima de la mano y la arrastró al salón del consejo estudiantil.

\- Lamento que hallas tenido que ver eso, Kikaijima-san. Pero hay cosas que no puedo soportar. - los abusos eran definitivamente una de ellas.

\- No-o tienes por-que disculparte Shirou-senpai. - respondió Kikaijima, usando por primera vez su nombre en lugar de Emiya-senpai. - Gracia-s por defenderme.

Ella no le miró en ningún momento, hasta que termino de hablar. Shirou le respondió con una gran sonrisa sin notar cuan roja estaba su amiga.

·

Cuando llegó una petición respecto al ruido que hacia la banda de la escuela Shirou se apresuró a buscar de materiales para aislar el salón de música.

Se topó con Medaka y Shiranui en el camino. Dada tensión en el ambiente era claro que acababan de discutir o tal vez profesar su odio mutuo.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta las chicas se petrificaron.

El salón estaba lleno de cuerpos, con un niño parado en el centro.

Shirou entró tranquilamente a la sala y tras una mirada y confirmar el pulso de uno de los heridos declaró:

\- No se preocupen. Están vivos, aunque es imperativo que reciban atención médica inmediatamente.

Tras decir ello miró al niño en el centro del caos.

Su presencia y olor lo delataban. Era otro candidato a héroe.

Por un momento Shirou se confundió. ¿Era eso posible tantos candidatos a héroe en la misma generación? ¿Tan cerca unos de otros?

Tras unos segundos concluyo que sí, no solo era posible. Era lógico. Había pasado muchas veces en el transcurso de la historia.

Arturia y sus caballeros.

Merlin y Morgana.

Perseo y Medusa.

Medea y Hércules.

Y los Argonautas.

Aquiles, Héctor, Odiseo, Ayax y tantos otros durante la guerra de Troya.

A veces en el mismo bando, a veces en bandos contrarios, a veces sin ningún bando o siquiera llegar a conocerse. Siempre en la generación de un héroe o leyenda hay por lo menos uno más.

La primera persona a la que el niño se dirigió fue a Onigase.

\- Oh. Onigase, me trajiste una toalla. Gracias. Siempre me descuido y termino cubierto por la sangre de mis oponentes. - en un segundo su mirada cambió. - Por cierto Kurokami Medaka. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

La conversación de ambos comenzó a divagar desde la escena frente a ellos, los pechos de Medaka-san, pacifismo y belicosidad entre otros.

Finalmente el niño, Unzen Myouga clase 1-13 y presidente del comité disciplinario declaró:

\- ¡La justicia no significa nada si no te sobrepasas! ¡Ese es mi lema!

…

Shirou intentó controlar su ira.

¿Ese niño pensaba que _eso_ era justicia?

Entrar a aquel salón le había causado una extraña nostalgia.

El incendio en Fuyuki.

El ataque a su antigua escuela.

Nunca hubo justicia en ellos. Solo gente egoísta en busca de poder.

Recordó todos eventos en los que estuvo presente sin poder hacer nada mientras otros resultaban heridos.

Entretanto Medaka fue atacada con una especie de proyectil.

\- Qué extraño. Estaba seguro que lo esquivarías. - comentó el niño cuando Medaka recibió el ataque en la cara.

\- No había razón para que me ataques, por tanto no hay razón para esquivar.

\- Kurokami-san. - intervine. - Tal vez no tienes motivo para esquivar sus ataques, pero por favor, permite que me encargue de esta situación.

\- Uhm. Pensé que odiabas la política, Emiya Shirou.

\- La odio y no soy bueno en ella, pero no puedo permitir que el comité de disciplina diga qué esta atrocidad es justicia. Por favor. Permítame educarlos.

Medaka asintió levemente, al parecer intrigada por el comportamiento de su falso lacayo.

\- ¿Uh? Onigase ¿Quién es este insecto?

\- Emiya Shirou… el 'Falso Conserje'…

\- ¡Ja! ¡Así que él es quien te gritó el otro día! - Unzen-san parecía divertirse con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. - ¿Tú piensas educarme? - preguntó con burla.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

\- Quiero ver como lo intentas. Desde mi punto de vista los humanos son seres horribles y codiciosos. Siempre intentaran destruirse unos a otros. Por esa razón, cada vez que alguien hace algo malo siento el deber de castigarlo.

\- Es cierto que los humanos son horribles. - la guerra del santo grial era un excelente ejemplo. - Sí. Siempre intentaran destruirse mutuamente. Y muchas veces es mejor matar a uno para salvar a mil. Pero lo que tú haces es solo usar la justicia como excusa para ejercer violencia. Como aliado de la justicia no puedo permitirlo.

Unzen rió a carcajadas. Al parecer no notaba que Shirou era totalmente serio.

O tal vez ríe porque estoy siendo serio. - reflexionó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Tus compañeros del consejo estudiantil piensan igual? Bueno, lo sabré tan pronto como los ejecutores que envié tras ellos les pregunten.

Medaka pareció dudar.

\- Shirou. Debo ausentarme. Por favor encárgate de la situación lo mejor posible.

El aludido asintió.

\- ¡Hey!

Unzen lanzó un proyectil a la presidenta. Proyectil que Shirou bloqueo con su cuerpo, debidamente reforzado.

\- Te dije que te educaría. Así que por favor, no te distraigas, Unzen Myouga de primer año.

'El pasar tiempo con Medaka parece haberme contagiado alguno de sus hábitos. Creo que mientras no comience a desnudarme podré vivir con ello.'

Unzen lanzó una infinidad de proyectiles que Shirou identificó como bolas de goma… o por lo menos, de un material de propiedades similares.

Dolían como mil demonios, carcomiendo su piel y dañando sus músculos. Shirou entendió que a pesar de haber reforzado su cuerpo no debía recibir muchos de esos golpes.

Tomó lo que parecían ser la pata de una silla y la pata de un piano. Quiso reforzarlas, pero no tenía tiempo. Imaginó que tenía en mis manos a Kanshou y Byakuya y dejó que sus instintos lo defendieran. Sus ojos eran por poco capases de seguir el rebote de las bolas y sus músculos apenas se movían lo suficientemente rápido como para interceptarlas, siempre y cuando no pensara. Pensar solo retrasaría las acciones que, como en este caso, era capaz de realizar inconscientemente.

Su defensa no resulto perfecta, pero si fue suficiente como para reducir el daño de forma considerable, aunque sus pseudo-armas sufrieron el castigo.

Un silbido dio a entender que su demostración había impresionado a Unzen.

\- No eres del todo malo, señor 'aliado de la justicia'. - comentó. - ¿En qué clase estas? ¿La once o la doce? Tal vez en la diez…

Shirou aprovechó el momento para reforzar sus pseudo-armas.

\- Estoy en la clase 2-1.

Por un instante Unzen pareció sorprendido.

¿Por qué asumió que estaba en una de esas clases? - se preguntó Emiya. Pero sabía que no era el momento de pensar en ello, por lo que hizo una nota mental.

\- Mi padre siempre decía que si para salvar a cien debías matar a uno, él lo haría sin dudar. Esa era su justicia. Yo la entiendo y la acepto, a pesar de que mi justicia es distinta a la suya. Pero tu justicia implica excederse. En algún momento mataras a alguien en nombre de tu justicia, luego te excederás y matarás a todos, sean inocentes o culpables. Por eso no puedo aceptar tu justicia. Sí ser castigado implica la muerte de todos no permitiré que nadie sea castigado.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aun no he matado a nadie?

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez?

\- ¿Crees que no he matado por mi edad?

\- No. A tu edad mis manos ya estaban cubiertas de sangre. - Shirou nuca olvidaría aquel incendio cientos murieron en su lugar. Dado que de no ser por su existencia por lo menos una de esas personas hubiese sido salvada… esa era su cruz. - Lo sé por tus ojos. Y tu olor.

\- ¿Mis ojos? JaJaJaJaJa. Lo acepto. Eres interesante, Emiya Shirou. ¡Pero mi justicia aplastará la tuya!

Entonces el pelirrojo cometió un error. Uno grande.

Sabía que se enfrentaba a una especie de niño genio. Un héroe en potencia. Pero creyó tener ventaja de la experiencia.

Su arrogancia le explotó en la cara. Literalmente.

Cuando Unzen volvió a atacar, Shirou volvió a defenderse como antes, pero esta vez avanzando con intención de atacar al prepotente niño.

Si tan solo hubiese usado análisis estructural se hubiese dado cuenta que Unzen había mezclado sus bolas de goma con otras. Con bolas explosivas.

Casi pierde la conciencia.

\- Mmmmm… ¿Sigues vivo? - la voz del niño retumbó en sus oídos.

El pelirrojo no podía ver claramente y su cabeza daba vueltas. Escuchó el sonido de un celular y murmullos. ¿O era una conversación?

Lo último si lo oyó claramente.

\- Onigase, espósalo. Siento marcharme tan pronto, Emiya Shirou, pero debo tratar un par de asuntos con tu presidenta.

Unzen ya no se divertía. Estaba furioso.

·

Shirou tardó unos minutos en recuperarse lo suficiente como para tener control sobre sus sentidos. Estaba esposado. A su alrededor había heridos siendo tratados.

Su consuelo fue que nadie había muerto.

¡¿Qué clase de idiota soy?! ¡¿Por qué luche en un salón lleno de heridos?! - su consuelo ya no era tan grande.

Tardo otro poco en recuperar la compostura.

Notó que Onigase lo vigilaba con ojos fieros. Por su parte él estaba esposado, manos en su espalda.

'Rayos. No me quedaba otra que destruir las esposas.'

Para su suerte, usando análisis estructural notó que las esposas no eran de acero. Eran de un material mucho más fuerte y resistente.

Se concentró en un eslabón y lo reforzó. Gracias a las propiedades del material este no tardo en llegar a su límite. Lo siguió reforzando y luego, con un solo movimiento lo rompió. Cuando algo supera su límite de resistencia se rompe. La resistencia de las esposas era increíblemente alta, por lo que Shirou no necesitó mucho prana para realizar la hazaña.

\- Pe-pe-ro ¿Cómo?

Él no tenía tiempo para eso.

\- Onigase. Sí quieres hacer algo útil, evacua la escuela.

Los sonidos le indicaban que una gran pelea se estaba llevando a cabo.

Necesitaba llegar rápido, así que saltó por la ventana.

Saltar desde gran altura siempre resultaba doloroso, aunque el cuerpo estuviese reforzado. Más de una vez Shirou había roto una pierna o un par de costillas, pero Avalon se encargaba de eso. Esta vez tuvo suerte y no le ocurrió nada, salvo por el dolor.

Unzen y Kurokami luchaban, en lo más cercano a una pelea de Servants que Shirou había visto desde el final de la guerra.

El cabello de Medaka se había vuelto rojo y su aura, su cara, sus palabras, todo apuntaba a una sola clase. _Berserker_.

Escuchó que Akune y Zenkichi le llamaban _'Modo Perses'_.

En este estado era más que claro que su personalidad había dado un giro en 180 grados.

Estaba furiosa y definitivamente le estaba dando una paliza a Unzen.

Shirou se apuró y alcanzó a interponerse entre Medaka y Unzen antes de que el último recibiese el golpe de gracia.

No sabía si ella se detendría. No sabía cuánto juicio aun le quedaba. Pero no podía permitirlo.

Tuve suerte. Ella se detuvo.

\- Muévete Shirou. Mataré a este bastardo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque estas furiosa? ¿Por venganza?

\- Tan solo muévete.

\- No te permitiré matar. No por esos motivos. Pero si lo deseas, yo lo mataré. Déjame ser tu espada.

Su postura tensa se desarticuló. Parecía no entender.

\- Permíteme matarlo. Si lo mató ahora ya no podrá esparcir odio y sufrimiento. - continuó el chico.

El resto del consejo estudiantil apareció tras Medaka.

\- ¡Medaka-chan! ¡Para! / ¡Ya ha sido suficiente! / ¡Medaka! ¡No!

Tras eso Medaka inspiró y expiró mientras volvía a la normalidad.

\- Cierto. Creo que me deje llevar.

El pelirrojo no supo si lo que vio en los ojos de la chica fue amabilidad o agradecimiento, así que se mantuvo quieto aun esperando la respuesta.

\- Salgamos de aquí. - dijo Medaka, pero Shirou no se movió hasta que finalmente vio en los ojos de la presidenta una silenciosa suplica.

\- Regocíjate Unzen Myouri. - dijo Shirou. - Has sido salvado. Pero, aunque hayamos dejado las cosas hasta aquí, yo nunca aceptaré tu justicia. Y si alguna vez matas a alguien, ten por seguro que te perseguiré y matare. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, será capaz de salvarte.

Cuando ambos cruzaron miradas Shirou supo que Unzen por fin entendió el significado de _ojos de asesino_.

Sin más el pelirrojo siguió sus compañeros del consejo estudiantil.

 _'_ _Rayos… No quiero limpiar este desastre…'_ \- fueron los últimos pensamientos de Shirou al dejar la escena.


	3. Sugerencia 3: Un matraz de monstruos

Sugerencia #3: Un matraz de monstruos

·

Shirou llegó a su salón de clases más temprano de lo habitual. Imaginó que sería el primero, pero ya había una chica 'sentada' en el pupitre junto al suyo. El pupitre había estado desocupado desde principio de año por lo que era fácil concluir que la chica era la compañera que nunca había asistido a clases.

Realmente 'sentada' no era la palabra adecuada. Ella estaba recostada en un gran almohadón que ocupaba ambos, el pupitre y la silla. No vestía uniforme, sino una camisa de dormir rosa y usaba un cubre-ojos que tenía inscrito 'NO PUEDO TRABAJAR'.

\- Buenos días. - saludó Shirou amablemente, ignorando la extraña situación.

Por su parte, ella dio un pequeño bostezo mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba.

\- Hola. - saludó alegremente con voz soñadora. - Tú debes ser Emiya Shirou.

Asintió. El pelirrojo tenía la impresión de que la chica era capaz de verlo perfectamente, a pesar de su cubre-ojos.

'Tal y como Rider.'

\- Hehe. De haber sabido que un chico lindo se había transferido a mi clase asistiría más seguido… ¿Es cierto que eres parte del consejo estudiantil al igual que Kouki-kun?

\- Lo soy, aunque mi puesto es… 'irregular'.

\- Mmm. Comienzo a envidiar a Medaka-chan… rodeándose de chicos guapos…

\- ¿También Hitoyoshi-kun?

\- ¿Uh? ¿Quién es ese?

\- Eeesto, disculpa, pero aún no sé tu nombre.

\- Soy Tachiarai Kiruko. ¡Mucho gusto!

\- El placer es mío.

\- ¡Shirou! - el gritó provenía del pasillo.

\- ¿Akune-san? - era inusual ver a Akune agitado.

Tampoco ha venido nunca a mi salón hasta ahora. - reflexionó Shirou.

\- ¡Es urgente! ¡Ven!

·

Akune y Kikaijima, sus discursos frente a la puerta del rechazo fueron bastante _cool_. Shirou se quedó callado. Cualquier cosa que dijese tras esas palabras sonaría como una estupidez. Claro que tras la explicación de cómo Kikaijima pasó la puerta él no lo pudo evitar…

\- Entiendo que las pistas indicaban el cumpleaños de Zenkichi, pero respecto a lo de la clave del cajero automático… ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Todos saben que no debes poner tu cumpleaños como clave! ¡Es la peor clave posible!

Zenkichi, Akune y los dos 'guardias' lo miraron anonadados. Al parecer no entendían la importante de tener una clave segura para tu cuenta bancaria. Él lo hacía tras vivir solo desde que su padre había muerto.

'¡Pero lo es! Aunque ciertamente parece que no es el momento o lugar para discutir el tema.'

\- ¡En fin! ¡La clave ya fue cambiada! ¿Qué harán? ¡Ya no tienen posibilidades de pasar!

Akune volvió a dar un discurso _cool_ , tan solo para terminar rompiendo la puerta.

Shirou había pensado intentaría con la clave un millón de veces como había dicho… pero era mejor así.

'De no haberlo hecho él lo hubiese hecho yo. Después de todo, con mi suerte nivel F no sería capaz de pasar nunca a través de ella.'

En pocos minutos el consejo estudiantil bajaba las escaleras para pasar a través de los 13 pisos del laboratorio, en una situación tipo dungeon.

Dado que había 12 de los 13 miembros del plan matraz parecía que cada uno sería una especie de floor-boss…

·

Sí. Apareció un tipo raro. Akune y Hitoyoshi atacaron de inmediato.

'Cielos. ¿Zenkichi no aprendió nada de nuestra situación con Pochi?'

Ambos fueron superados en un instante.

La velocidad de este tipo superaba definitivamente la de Medaka. Es casi comparable a la de Archer y Lancer. Además, también tenía aura de 'futuro Servant'.

'¿Acaso los 13 miembros del plan son 'héroes en potencia'?'

Y el plan matraz tiene como objetivo replicarlos…

'Es definitivo. Esto es una locura casi tan grande como la guerra del santo grial.'

'Archer, ahora entiendo tu instinto genocida...'

·

Solo reflejos/Ningún reflejo.

Así como los magos están obsesionados con La Raíz, estas dos capacidades son las que los artistas marciales han buscado desde el inicio de los tiempos.

[Solo reflejos] La mejor defensa. No. Más bien, la capacidad que permite el contraataque perfecto.

Las katas y el estudio de las técnicas de combate tienen como único propósito no usar la mente _durante_ el combate. O dicho de otra manera, no perder el tiempo pensando ' _debo defenderme de esta forma_ ' o ' _tengo que atacar en un ángulo de 45°_ '. Si el cuerpo reacciona por sí mismo y actúa 'en piloto automático' llevas tu estilo y técnica a la perfección.

[Ningún reflejo] El opuesto. Sí para llevar mi combate al máximo tan solo necesito reflejos ¿de qué sirve no tenerlos?

Los reflejos son una de las barreras del cuerpo, así como el dolor.

Superar el dolor y los reflejos te permiten adquirir habilidades superhumanas. Fuerza, velocidad, resistencia… hay infinitas posibilidades. Pero a costa de dañar tu cuerpo, en particular los músculos, pero sin limitarse a ellos. Si no eres consciente de tus límites destrozarás todo tu cuerpo.

El ser humano está restringido a utilizar menos del 10% de su capacidad cerebral. Lo mismo se aplica para la capacidad muscular.

Sí quitamos las barreras de una persona, esta será capaz de levantar un automóvil con facilidad. Pero probablemente terminaría con las rodillas y los tobillos destrozados, sino son todos los huesos de sus piernas.

Los artistas marciales y atletas usan distintas técnicas para sobrepasar estos límites, poco a poco. Entrenar diariamente no es bueno, sino que absolutamente necesario para no solo aprender a sobrepasar sus propios límites sino que para acostumbrar y reformar sus cuerpos. El cuerpo humano es increíblemente adaptable bajo las circunstancias adecuadas. Pero el entrenamiento de una sola vida no es suficiente para sobrepasar los límites humanos.

Eso es lo que hace especiales a estos dos contendientes. No, más bien, anormales. Aun son adolecentes y ya tienen el potencial de sobrepasar las capacidades humanas.

Ahora era claro como Medaka podía realizar todas sus hazañas. Su superfuerza y supervelocidad eran la clara consecuencia de la capacidad de apagar sus reflejos y otros limitantes… pero ella aun es joven y está destrozando su cuerpo.

'Aunque ciertamente soy el menos indicado para reprocharla.'

'Lo que me intriga es que ella se autodestruye, pero en poco tiempo se recupera completamente.'

'¿Tiene algún artefacto como Avalon?'

'No. No creo. Es más probable que su capacidad regenerativa sea absurdamente alta. De ser así tiene sentido el que no tenga restricciones, o más bien, que sus restricciones sean tan bajas. Si el cuerpo no corre el peligro de autodestruirse en el proceso no necesita protegerse con las barreras.'

'Los superhumanos existen y acabo de comprobarlo.'

·

Munakata Kei.

Con su actitud tranquila me recuerda al _Assassin_ Sakaki Kojiro.

 _El asesino más buscado del país._

 _Matará porque está preocupado. Te matará porque hiciste ruido. Matará si esta aburrido. Matará porque llueve. Matará si esta soleado… matará por cualquier motivo, y sin motivo alguno, también matará._

Un asesino compulsivo, matando desde los cinco años.

Cuando Medaka dijo que ella se encargaría de él me apresuré a oponerme. Ella es demasiado amable como para enfrentarse a un asesino.

Pero no alcancé, pues un hombre la interrumpió agarrando sus pechos.

El hermano de Medaka-san. Kurokami Maguro.

Para mi alivio logró convencerla de no pelear, _pero…_

\- Quien te enfrentara esta aquí. Puedes hacerlo, ¿no es así, Zenkichi?

\- Así es.

Medaka de inmediato se opuso, pero para mí toda la charada había ido demasiado lejos e hice lo que debí hacer desde un principio.

\- ¡Yo lo enfrentaré!

Note que mi equipo iba a oponerse pero…

\- Él asesino por primera vez a los cinco. Mi primera vez fue a los siete. Él es experto ocultando armas. Yo también. - ¿por qué nunca se me ocurrió? Era la excusa perfecta para ocultar mi proyección. Así que bajo esa excusa saqué a Kanshou y Byakuya y me puse en guardia. - Y aquí estamos, uno frente a otro, en equipos distintos. Debe ser el destino…

\- Porque nos parecemos demasiado, te mataré. - dijo mi contrincante tras arquear una ceja.

Sí. Esta es la batalla perfecta para volver a ponerme en forma. Desde la guerra del santo grial no he hecho más que oxidarme y necesitaré estar al tope de mis capacidades si vamos a enfrentarnos a más potenciales héroes.

Apenas subí mi guardia él lo notó.

Siendo un asesino compulsivo no tenía como no notarlo. El estilo de Archer, mi estilo, es perfecto para la ocasión.

Y aunque lo notó, lo tomó con calma. Definitivamente es igual a Sasaki Kojiro.

\- Si no te importa, haré el primer movimiento. Uh. ¿Cómo debiese matarte? ¡¿Así?!

E igual a Sasaki Kojiro es estúpidamente rápido.

Obviamente lo repelí, pero sentí que algo no estaba bien. Solo bloquee y no contraataque por ese motivo. Aun así él perdió su arma.

Tal vez estoy más oxidado de lo que creí.

De todas formas… ¿Qué clase de asesino deja ir su arma?

\- Uh… entonces ¿qué tal esto? - sacó un montón de espadas de sus mangas.

Un asesino que tiene otra para reemplazarla.

Una y otra vez me defendí y él soltó sus armas para sacar otras aun más ridículas.

Cuando sacó un mazo de espinas de medio metro me pregunté si acaso no usaba proyección, pero cuando atacó con el por fin supe que era lo que estaba mal. Y no pude evitar comenzar a reír como maniaco.

\- JajaJajajaJajaJajajajajJa.

Creo que alguien preguntó qué rayos me ocurría, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en Munakata y nuestra pelea (si es que podemos llamar así a nuestra estúpida coreografía) como para prestar atención a la audiencia.

\- No puedo creer que caí en esa. Debo estar realmente oxidado. - finalmente me calme. - Tú no eres un asesino. - declaré con seguridad. - Debí darme cuenta en el minuto en que te vi, pero me deje llevar por la historia y el ambiente. - expliqué. - ¿Sabes cuantas veces he dejado mis puntos vitales al descubierto?

\- ¿Lo hacías a propósito? - me preguntó Munaka incrédulo.

\- 117 veces. - contestó Maguro-san, el hermano mayor de Medaka.

\- Y nunca atacaste ninguno. Es decir, lo hiciste, y por una fracción de segundo pude sentir tu instinto asesino, pero todas las veces fallaste adrede. Por eso me sentía extraño al defenderme. Munakata Kei, ciertamente tienes una necesidad compulsiva de asesinar, pero nunca has matado a nadie, y la mayor prueba son tus ojos. Tus ojos no son los de alguien que ha enfrentado a la muerte. - hice una pausa. - Si no escuché mal ¿tú lo entrenaste Maguro-san?

\- Sí.

\- Y supongo que el truco de ocultar armas es para disimular. Después de todo has usado más de veinte tipos distintos de armas, pero no sabes cómo ocuparlas. Tan solo atacas. - nuevamente hice una pausa. - Munakata Kei, responde sinceramente. ¿Quieres curar tu condición?

Él dudó, pero lo hizo porque no creía que yo fuese capaz de ayudarlo.

\- Sí. - respondió finalmente.

\- Bien. Entonces no te restrinjas. Atácame con todo lo que tengas. Intenta matarme. Cuando terminemos tendrás tanto miedo que jamás pensaras en matar a nadie. - volví a ponerme en guardia. - ¿Qué esperas?

Claro… él aun temía matarme por casualidad.

\- No te preocupes. Sobreviviré. Porque me he enfrentado a rivales más fuertes y estoy aquí, sobreviviré. Porque he visto la muerte a la cara, sobreviviré. Porque mi corazón ha sido atravesado, sobreviviré. Porque decidí que cada día, en todo momento podría morir, sobreviviré.

Finalmente se decidió y atacó. Y esta vez con intención de matar.

Rápidamente me defendí, como solo Archer sabía hacerlo.

\- Uno. - indiqué. Detuve mi contraataque justo antes que Kanshou tocara su pecho y vi el miedo en su cara. Estuvo a punto de morir y lo sabía.

Se recuperó del susto y me ataco rápidamente.

\- Dos. - esta vez Bakuya quedo a cinco milímetros de su manzana de Adán. - Tienes que hacerlo mejor.

Tras diez dejé de contar. Por fin él se había sumergido en su sed de sangre y no paraba. Intentó matarme de todas las formas posibles. Con armas y sin ellas.

Cada vez me detuve antes de hacerle daño, pero no pude evitar destrozar su uniforme en el proceso, mientras el mío no tenía un solo rasguño.

Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Debo admitir que me divertí. Realmente me divertí mucho.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero se me hizo poco.

De pronto él dejó de atacarme. Su cuerpo temblaba. No porque estuviese exhausto, aunque ambos lo estábamos. Sino porque por fin lo habíamos logrado.

\- No puedo matarte. - la incredulidad en su voz era inmensa. - No. No quiero matarte. Por primera vez en mi vida no quiero matar.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

\- Si en algún momento, cualquier momento, vuelves a tener ganas de matar, búscame e inténtalo. No moriré. - le dije. No pude evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Po-podemos ser amigos?

\- Hey. ¿No acabo de decirte que me busques cuando necesites? ¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos? - le ofrecí mi mano y le ayude a parase. - Si estas feliz, búscame. Si estas triste, búscame. Si tienes un mal día, búscame. Si quieres comer algo, búscame. De hecho ¿Qué tal si desde mañana almorzamos juntos? - hace tiempo que tan solo cocino para mí y no para otras personas… - ¿Chicos? ¿Quieren almorzar con nosotros mañana? Prepararé comida para todos.

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Hace mucho que deseo cocinar para alguien más. Extraño la sensación de gratificación que me da hacerlo.

\- Gracias. Gracias… - Munakata-san, no, Munakata-kun no podía detener sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Tu eres Emiya Shirou, clase 2-1? - me preguntó Maguro-san.

\- Sí. - asentí. - Soy Emiya Shirou, 17 años, estoy en clase 2-1 y soy miembro del consejo estudiantil… - dudé. - bajo el título de 'Falso Conserje'.

Maguro por su parte me miró de pies a cabeza, como si intentara analizarme.

Rin solía mirarme de la misma forma.

Sentí escalofríos.

·

\- Esto es un desarrollo inesperado. Sode-chan.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es el resultado que querías? - preguntó la chica a su abuelo.

\- Sí. Munakata consiguió un amigo y sus ansias de matar fueron selladas. Pero se suponía que el amigo de Munakata sería Kurokami Medaka. Pero Kurokami Maguro intentó hacer pelear a Hitoyoshi Zenkichi. De seguro el también tenía algo planeado. Pero al final fuimos sorprendidos por el comodín.

\- De todas formas abuelo… ¿Qué rayos es él?

\- ¿Uh? Pensé que tú lo sabías, después de todo tú fuiste quien lo forzó a entrar al consejo estudiantil.

\- Gyaha-ha-ha-ha. Tan solo pensé que sería interesante. Y parece que tuve razón. Pero aun no lo puedo descifrar. Después de todo, no es un anormal como Medaka-chan.

\- No. No lo es. Las pruebas de ingreso arrojaron que es un alumno normal. Tal vez de los más normales que ha ingresado en esta academia. Pero los test psicológicos…

\- ¿Mm?

\- Sus respuestas eran más parecidas a algo que hubieses escrito tú, Sode-chan.

\- Gya-ha-ha-ha-ha. Realmente interesante.

.

* * *

AN: El próximo capitulo es en el que estoy trabado, por lo que no esperen que esté pronto.


End file.
